The present embodiments relate generally to mitigating damage to a substrate. More specifically, the embodiments relate to an interface to facilitate separation of a failing component from the substrate prior to the substrate and/or failing component experiencing damage.
The substrate is configured to support electronics and/or electrical energy. An example of the substrate comprised of a conducting material includes, but is not limited to, a printed circuit board (PCB). The conducting material is utilized to electronically connect components operatively coupled to the substrate, such as resistors, capacitors, and other devices. Exposure of the substrate to damage may require replacement of the substrate. Similarly, exposure of one or more of the connected components to damage may require replacement of the affected component(s), one or more proximally positioned components, and/or in some circumstances the substrate.
It is understood that a discrete component in communication with the substrate may experience a failure, such as an electrical short, which causes excess current to be driven through the discrete component and/or the substrate. Excess current leads to resistive heating and subsequent thermal runaway leading to smoke, fire, failure of the component, failure of a PCB trace, failure of the PCB, and/or damage to the surrounding devices.